


first date

by danvrssawyr



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvrssawyr/pseuds/danvrssawyr
Summary: Alex & Maggie's first date.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	first date

Maggie stands in her bathroom in her robe, makeup done, looking in the mirror as she puts in her nicest earrings. Her aunt gave her the diamond studs as a graduation gift, which her mother gave her when she graduated college. Maggie never really liked wearing jewelry, but she saved the earrings for important events, like tonight. Tonight, Maggie Sawyer was going on a date with Alex Danvers. Their first real date. 

They had an impromptu date at Alex’s place the night Maggie brought over pizza and beer to confess her feelings for Alex. That night they talked, watched TV, and kissed a little more. But after that, Maggie asked Alex on an official date. 

This date is an important event for Maggie, because she’s making her relationship with Alex official, and she’s 90% sure she’s already in love with her. Alex is the girl of her dreams and she wasn’t even looking for her. She’s kind, smart, beautiful, and badass. She understands the hours of Maggie’s job and how emotionally and physically taxing it can be because hers is the same. She’s everything Maggie never thought she could have. Alex isn’t perfect, but she’s perfect for her. 

This date is different because she isn’t meeting someone new and trying to get to know them. She isn’t learning the basics of someone’s life and gauging if she wants to pursue a relationship. Maggie knows Alex — almost too well — and she knows that she wants to be with Alex. Maybe forever. 

——

Maggie arrives at the restaurant wearing black slacks, a white blouse, heels, her nicest earrings, and an honest to god purse on her shoulder. Alex is already seated at a table in the middle of the room, and as Maggie walks toward the table she sees the expression on Alex’s blushing face. 

She steps up to the table nervously and asks, “Am I too dressed up?” Maybe she made Alex uncomfortable with how nice she dressed, how seriously she’s taking this. 

Alex stands up, and she’s dressed just as nicely as Maggie is. Her blouse is a deep red that compliments her hair color, and she has a dainty gold necklace around her neck. 

“No,” Alex responds to Maggie’s question. “You look beautiful.”

Maggie blushes and looks down, and Alex pulls out her chair for her. Maggie blushes even more as she sits down. 

They look at each other for a moment, and neither can believe how beautiful the other looks tonight. There is a single candle on the table illuminating their faces in the dim lighting of the restaurant.

“Hi,” Maggie says, breaking the silence. 

“Hi,” Alex responds with a giggle. 

Maggie reaches across the table and take’s Alex’s hand in hers. 

“I’m so happy to be here with you,” Maggie says. 

“Me too,” Alex replies. 

Maggie continues, “I want you to know that this date, it’s not a regular first date. It’s not a trial to see if we should see each other again like this. I know that I want to be your girlfriend. If you want that.”

“I want that,” Alex says, almost too quickly. She blushes. “I wanna be your girlfriend,” she says more slowly. 

Alex’s heart skips a beat when Maggie smiles. She loves when Maggie smiles, but she could die for smiles like this, where her dimples go deep into her cheeks and her eyes disappear. 

——

Maggie walks Alex home after dinner. They fall into a comfortable silence and Alex brushes her hand against Maggie’s. She does it a second time, making sure it doesn’t feel like an accident, and Maggie links their fingers together loosely. Alex looks down at their hands and holds on tighter. 

Alex remembers the first time Maggie held her hand. Before she realized she had feelings for Maggie, when she didn’t realize why she got so flustered when she saw Maggie in that tight black dress. When Maggie grabbed her hand and dragged her into that fight club and she couldn’t focus on the mission until she was holding a glass of champagne instead of Maggie’s hand. 

They get to Alex’s building and stop at the door, still holding hands, not wanting to let go. 

“I had an amazing time tonight,” Alex says quietly. 

“Me too,” Maggie says shyly. 

“Yeah?” Alex asks.

Maggie giggles, “Yeah.”

Maggie takes Alex’s other hand in hers and leans up to kiss her. Alex meets her in the middle and they kiss softly, more innocently than their previous kisses had been. Their first kisses in the bar and in Alex’s apartment felt like huge risks, battles they lost and won. This kiss doesn’t have any adrenaline attached to it. It’s safe and warm and feels like home. 

When they part, Alex keeps her eyes closed and revels in the feeling, but Maggie opens her eyes and watches her. She loves studying Alex’s soft features when she doesn’t realize anyone is watching her. 

Alex opens her eyes and untangles their hands to reach up and tuck Maggie’s hair behind her ears and skim her thumbs across her dimples. 

She connects their hands again, but steps outside of their bubble because she knows they could stay there forever. 

“Text me when you get home safe, okay?” 

“Yeah, I will. Goodnight, Alex.”

“Goodnight.”

Maggie watches the door shut behind Alex before she turns and walks away. She walks down the street and feels her cheeks burning from her blush and how wide she’s smiling. She thinks she probably looks ridiculous, but she doesn’t care, because she’s sure she’s in love with Alex Danvers, and she’s never been so comfortable being in love with someone. 

——

Alex closes the door to her apartment behind her and immediately jumps around like a little kid and lands on her couch. She’s happier than she’s ever been in her life. She pulls out her phone to text Kara. 

**Alex: _I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Kara: _YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

15 minutes later, when she’s in her pajamas in bed, Alex’s phone buzzes with a text she assumes is from Kara. She unlocks her phone to a message from Maggie.

**Maggie: _I’m home <3_**

Alex smiles wide and sends her reply.

**Alex: _Good <3_**

**Author's Note:**

> apparently my attention span is so short this is all i can write. hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
